<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>joy is contagious by AstrologicalGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295621">joy is contagious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem'>AstrologicalGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They live together. They sleep together. They make decisons together. Somewhere, that became normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox/Javier "Javi" de La Torre, Melanie Cavill/Javier "Javi" de La Torre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>joy is contagious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts out as a simple thing. </p><p>Somtimes Melanie falls asleep with Bennett; other nights, ones where she can't sleep, she stays up with Javi and they talk until the wee hours of the morning. It's a universal truth, in the Engine-they are a family, whether they like it or not. And sure, Javi and Bennett argue on occasion, and sometimes it takes all of Melanie's self restraint to not yell, to try and settle it like an adult. Other times, in the quiet times, Melanie rests her head on someones lap-either of them work, and neither of them mind. </p><p>Somehow, eventually, it all comes together. </p><p>They've been living together for seven years. The three engineers, all stuck together. Melanie continues as the Head of Hospitality, Wilford, the Head Engineer. Bennett and Javi continue to help her, even when she says she's alright. They have created an odd balance, in their times together. A family, in their own unique way. They experience their humanity together. </p><p>Melanie is often the catalyst of this. She is only human when she is with them; she only feels when she is with them. She feels when she is laying in Javi's lap; when he is on his knees in front of her. She feels when Bennett is holding her tight; when he’s fucking her against a wall. Yet, there is something in all of them that feels so human when they lay together that it is almost admirable.</p><p>None of them ever talk about it; it’s just how they function. They live together, sleep together. They make hard decisions together, too. Rationing power, food, heat. It is not a pretty job, being an engineer, but they have each other. They are not happy; they are not sad. Each revolution comes with a new set of problems. </p><p>Then comes Layton's rebellion; the first Snowpiercer war. An ounce of betrayal, some things they don't think they will ever forget. The first normal night, none of them sleep. They sit in the engine, they talk. It is a quiet night. </p><p>Layton is the first one to actually ask one of them. He’s seen the three of them together more often than not. He asks Bennett one day, when it’s quiet and Melanie and Javi are off resting.</p><p>“So...what's the deal with you three?"</p><p>Bennett raises an eyebrow. "Our 'deal'?"</p><p>"Yeah. Like..what's up with you guys? I'd ask Melanie, but...I'm not sure she likes me."</p><p>"Well..we don't really..have a name for it, I guess?" Bennett runs his hand through his hair. "We live together. We've all known each other for what feels like forever. We're usually together all the time..I don't know. And she'll warm up to you, in time. You do have to remember, she's not always the best with people." </p><p>The room is silent, for a minute, before Bennett speaks up again. "They're good people. Both of them, even though they certainly have their moments. But...in the end, they're good." </p><p>Layton sits on that statement for a while, thinking it over. "Do you love them?"</p><p>"I...think so, yeah. Yeah, I do."</p><p>"Do they know that?"</p><p>"Presumably so. But..I wouldn't know. The only people that know what go on inside their minds are themselves." Bennett shrugs.</p><p>"Tell them."</p><p>Bennett raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"You don't know when you'll get another chance to." </p><p>He remembers, remembers Josie, remembers how Melanie sobbed and cried and screamed the whole night, remembers holding her hair back as she got sick again. </p><p>"Good advice...you're a lot smarter than Melanie gives you credit for." He smiles gently, and Layton shrugs.</p><p>"She deals with the logical. I deal with the emotional."</p><p>That night, Bennett holds both Melanie and Javi, one on his lap, one resting her head between his legs. It is warm, and close, and together. He runs his hands through Javi's hair, ruffles Melanie's.</p><p>"Y'know...I love you guys. A lot."</p><p>Javi smiles, keens into his touch. "I love you guys too..."</p><p>Melanie sighs, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I love you both more."</p><p>"That is literally impossible, this train is run on my love for you both." Bennett laughs, kisses Javi's cheek. Melanie laughs too, and that's contagious, and then all three of them are laughing.</p><p>And joy is contagious. Joy is so contagious that it is near impossible to contain. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's more. I'm so sorry. I will never do this again.</p><p>Yell at me on tungle hell @onetrainsnowpiercer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>